Ipomoea batatas is a member of the morning glory family Convolvulaceae. This species is grown worldwide and it exhibits a wide range of plant forms and colors. The cultivated members of Ipomoea batatas grown by farmers worldwide are commonly produced for consumption of their nutritious, enlarged storage roots. These types typically produce a fast growing green vine that has a wide variety of leaf shapes ranging from palmate and deeply lobed, to cordate or triangular shaped leaves with no lobes.
Like their edible forms, Ipomoea batatas ornamental sweetpotato plants are a heat-loving, drought-tolerant, perennial vine typically grown as an annual. However, ornamental sweetpotato plants are distinguished from the edible cultivated forms in that they possess unique foliage colors, leaf shapes, and growth habits, which have significant value in the ornamental marketplace.
Ornamental sweetpotatoes are desirable in the landscape and ornamental industries because their foliage comes in a wide variety of colors (e.g. pale yellow to dark purple with some exhibiting temporal and individual leaf color variegation patterns) and plant shapes (e.g. mounded and very compact to prostrate and highly spreading). They can be grown in a potted plant and/or mixed planting format, and they have the ability to cover a large space or hang over walls and decorative pots creating brightly colored and textured backdrops in gardens and patios. Most ornamental sweetpotatoes grow and last the entire growing season and they require little maintenance. Moreover, these plants have few insect or disease problems.
To meet the growing horticultural demand for ornamental sweetpotatoes, it is desirable to produce new cultivars of ornamental sweetpotato with new or improved foliage colors, variegation patterns, leaf shapes, and plant architectures. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop cultivars of ornamental sweetpotato exhibiting a more compact growth that do not out-compete other species in mixed containers.
‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ was bred to meet the increasing demand for new ornamental sweetpotatoes and this plant patent application describes this new and distinct invention. ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ is a moderately-compact to compact, non-twining, upright variety producing many short shoots. It is distinguishable from other cultivars by its yellow green heart shaped leaves that are entire with a cordate base, a compact habit and semi-erect mounding plant architecture. The lime green leaves of this plant, short internodes, and the plant architecture are what makes ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ unique amongst the current ornamental sweetpotatoes in the marketplace, ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ also exhibits very good vigor and is very well branched. In greenhouse and field trials conducted since 2010 by the breeding program and industry collaborators ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ has been shown to be much less vigorous than Ipomoea batatas ‘Margarita’ and ‘Blackie’ and is suitable for use as a landscape or containerized plant. The production of flowers by ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ is sporadic under short day conditions.
Lineage. ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ (breeding designation NC7051-040ORN) originated from a conventional cross between the proprietary Ipomoea batatas breeding lines NC5973-009ORN (female parent; not patented) and NC6749-006ORN (male parent; not patented). Botanical seed was harvested from this and other ornamental sweetpotato lines planted in our winter greenhouse-crossing block between September of 2009 and March of 2010 in Raleigh, N.C. NC5973-009ORN resulted from a conventional cross between the proprietary Ipomoea batatas breeding lines ‘NC2749-013ORN’ (female parent; not patented) and NC4508-003ORN (male parent; not patented). NC6749-006ORN resulted from a conventional cross between the proprietary Ipomoea batatas breeding lines NC4748-001ONR (female parent; not patented) and ‘Sweet Caroline Sweetheart Red’ (male parent; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,013, Jul. 15, 2008) Botanical seed from this family were planted in the greenhouses in Spring 2010. The first cycle of selection on the population was exercised in the seedling trays and survivors were transferred to a single 6-inch pot, which was then maintained in the greenhouse. Cuttings (2 each) were taken from the plants in May 2010 and planted in the field as 2-plant unreplicated plots during mid June 2010. The single, individual plant now known as ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ was selected Aug. 11, 2010 because of its combination of exceptional features, and has been propagated asexually in Raleigh, N.C. since that time.
Asexual Reproduction. Since its selection, Ipomoea batatas ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ has been asexually reproduced in North Carolina predominantly by vegetative propagation of vine cuttings. Successively, there have been five cycles of vegetative propagation, one cycle of tissue culture micropropagation, and multiple vegetative propagation cycles to increase the plant population. Asexual reproduction of ‘NCORNSP-019SCSHLM’ by cuttings has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations.